Ichigo and Kagome: Oneshot
by Yachiru Hatake
Summary: Hello again peoples! This is another one-shot of mine. This one is about Ichigo and my OC. There are some slight pairings like my other Oc liking Rukia and Orihime. This a sweet fanfic. For all those who are Ichigo fans, you should read this. Enjoy!


**Hello Everyone! We meet again and it looks like in a Bleach fancition too. This is the request that ichigo's-soulreaper-lover requested. Here it is and I hope you enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, but I do own my OCs. No flames. Don't like then don't read. Read and Review for those who like it.**

**Yachiru Hatake: Ready, Kagome!**

**Kagome: I'm ready Yachiru!**

**And Begin…..**

'thoughts'

{author talking}

"talking"

Kagome was your average girl, besides being the adoptive daughter of Yoruichi Shihoin, and twin sister of Daisuke Shihoin. Life was tough, especially when you had to keep your best friend safe from hollows while keeping the secret, that you're a soul reaper from him.

Kagome and Daisuke's best friend was, Ichigo Kurosaki. He can see ghost like them, and that's why they are afraid he'll recognize them. The only thing Ichigo knows that nobody else knows is that Kagome and Daisuke have cat ears and tails.

Kagome has red hair and black cat ears, with a red tail and black on the tail's tip. She usually wears purple and black long sleeved collar shirts and black pants when she's not in school uniform. She is tall, almost as tall as Ichigo. Her eyes are purple like a sunset purple. Kagome's zanpakuto is called Kaneko Kagihime. Her shikai for her zanpakuto is Dance with me Kaneko Kagihime and her bankai is Suki Kaneko Kagihime. Kagome is also known as The Lightning Flash Goddess in the soul society.

Daisuke has snow white hair with black ears and a white tail and the color black on the tail's tip. He usually wears blue and black t-shirts with blue or black loose jeans, when he is not in uniform. He is taller than his sister and is as tall as Ichigo. His eyes are blue like the deep blue sea. Daisuke's zanpakuto is Kaneko Mizuouji, the twin of kaneko kagihime. His shikai is Run with me Kaneko Mizuouji and his bankai is Okimasu MizuOuji. Daisuke is also known as The White Tiger Flash God of Water in the soul society.

Daisuke and Kagome were enjoying their walk to school, when Ichigo shows up and a girl that they remember from the soul society, Rukia.

'What is Rukia doing here?' Both the twins think at the same time.

"Hey Ichigo!"

"What's up, Ichigo."

"Hey guys!" Ichigo comes running towards them with Rukia on his trail.

"What are you doing her, Rukia?"

Rukia looks at Kagome strangely and says, "I have no idea who you're talking about and how do you know my name?"

"Don't play dumb with me and my sis Rukia, you know who we are and we know who you are. The question is, what are you doing out of the soul society?"

Rukia then takes a closer look and shouts with glee and glomps both the twin to the ground.

"Uh, am I missing something here?" Ichigo asks with confusion written on his face.

"So you told Ichigo about the soul society, Rukia-chappy."

"Kagome, why are you calling me a chappy?"

"Because you love chappy the rabbit, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Besides Rukia, the nickname is cute and it suits you well." Daisuke says, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Rukia couldn't help, but to blush at Daisuke's comment he sent her.

"Stop flirting brother and let's get back to the questioning and then go to school."

"Fine. Anyways, you know about the soul society and soul reapers, right Ichigo?"

Ichigo nods his head.

Then Kagome and Daisuke put two and two together and have shocked look on their faces.

"OMG! Ichigo, you're a soul reaper?" Both the twins shout, but Ichigo and Rukia cover both their mouths.

"Do you want the whole world to know?" Rukia asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Sheesh! Do you two always have to be this loud?" Ichigo says this as if he said it all the time. {And he does because these two are always like this.}

They shake their heads no and they get their mouths uncovered.

"Answer the question, Kurosaki."

"Okay. Yes Daisuke, I'm a soul reaper, but how do you guys know?"

"Remember when you told me and my brother that you saw a beautiful girl in a black kimono and a boy wearing the same thing, fighting off those hollows."

Ichigo nods his head, remembering the time he saw those two.

'Here goes nothing.' The twins thought. {Yes they think alike most of the time, but other times, they think differently.}

"Well, that girl you were talking about was my sis and the boy, he was me."

Ichigo stared at the two as if they had grown two heads. His mouth was wide open, that a small hollow could fit in his mouth. Ichigo's eyes grow wide. 'No way! I've fallen for my best friend! Is she that perfect to me?'

Ichigo took a long glance at Kagome and noticed the similarities between her and her soul reaper form. The only difference is that she isn't wearing a black kimono and she doesn't have her zanpakuto.

"S-So you're those two soul reapers?" Ichigo was hoping for a no, so that he wouldn't be in love with his friend, but he knew that they said yes.

"Yep! And man Ichigo, I didn't know you liked my sis like that. Calling her beautiful and stuff."

"*blush* S-Shut-up!" Ichigo growls angrily and goes back home, to think about has happened today.

"Ichigo?" Kagome questions and whispers quietly, watching his disappearing form.

"I didn't mean it! OWWW! What was that for, sis!" Daisuke yells and rubs his now soar head.

"For making Ichigo mad and pissed off." She says harshly and leaves Rukia and Daisuke to watch her form chase after Ichigo.

"Kagome…" Rukia whispers quietly and starts to drag Kagome's bother with her to school.

"Sis?" Daisuke questions as he's getting dragged away.

~With Ichigo~

Ichigo is now sitting on his bed, collecting and putting his thoughts together.

'I've been in love with my best friend this whole time and I didn't realize until now. I should apologize to Daisuke, but he didn't have to say that in front of her. She probably doesn't want to see me now, now that she knows I like her. But why do I care if she knows or not, it's not like it'll bother our friendship. Will it? No, she's not like that Ichigo! She's kind, wonderful, and everything any guy could wish for. No wonder Keigo keeps trying to glomp her. I'm going to have to face her tomorrow and confess to her how I really feel. Yeah! And I'll-.'

"Ichigo!"

'Damn, what the hell does dad want know?'

Ichigo walks out of his room and down the stairs to see Kagome on the couch, talking to his father and sisters.

"Why hello Kagome, what are you doing here?" Ichigo's dad asks.

"I'm here to see if Ichigo's home."

"Awwwww, isn't that sweet girls, my daughter-in-law wants to see my son."

"Dad, you know Ichigo is going to kill you for calling his best friend, your daughter-in-law." Karin says in a matter of fact way.

"But Karin, I think dad made a good point, Ichigo and Kagome would be perfect together, and besides, we all treat her like family anyways, so why not let Ichigo marry her so that it will be official." Yuzu says in a happy cheerful voice.'

"Ummmmmmm…..*sweat drops*" That was all Kagome could say.

"I, Isshin Kurosaki, give you, Kagome Shihoin, to marry my son, Ichigo Kurosaki. Speaking of Ichigo, didn't I just call him to come down here? Ich-!" Isshin was cut off by Ichigo's foot in his face.

"Why you-."

"Now, now Ichigo, is that any way to show your future wife, how you act in this house."

"Well, she's been here all her life, so she knows what we do, and she is not my future wife." Ichigo tells his dad with a blush on his face.

"Is that a blush I see, son?"

"S-Shut-up!" Ichigo shouts and punches the living daylights out of his father.

Kagome saw that she shouldn't be here, but a beaten up Isshin grab her arm to top her.

"He he, don't worry Kagome, were not going to let you leave until you and Ichigo confess to each other."

"What are yo-!" Before Ichigo or Kagome could say anything, they were both shoved into a closet.

"You both are not coming out until I hear that Kagome is going to be my daughter- in-law!"

Ichigo tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Damn." He whispered and then turned his head to see a blushing Kagome.

"You know, it's cute when you blush." Ichigo joked while walking towards her.

"Shut-up I-Ichigo!" Kagome says while facing away from the advancing Ichigo.

~With Isshin~

"Dad! Are they confessing yet?" Yuzu asks.

"I don't know? Let's go get a glass cup to listen."

Isshin and Yuzu quickly grab a cup and put on the closet door in order to hear what they were saying in the closet.

"You two are idiots." Karin says from a kitchen chair while rolling her eyes, but he isn't denying the fact that Ichigo and Kagome are perfect for each other and should just confess. It's amusing to think about because they are both stubborn and it'll take a while before they confess to each other.

~With Daisuke~

"I hope sis is alright. And Ichigo, too." Daisuke says to his friends Rukia, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu.

"Yeah, I'm really worried about Ichigo." Orihime says quietly and everyone stares at her.

"What?"

"You're worried about Ichigo only! Not my sister too!" Daisuke yells at Orihime, but then regrets what he did.

"I-I'm s-sorry, D-Daisuke! I really am worried about Kagome! You should know that since me and her are best friends!" Orihime cries out.

"Shhh! Orihime, I didn't mean it harshly. It's just that me and her are never separated that much. And it pains me to find my sister is not here. You of all people should know that since you're always around, Orihime…" Daisuke whispers quietly and grabs Orihime pulling her to his chest.

She cries quietly while everyone is lost in their thoughts.

'I hope Ichigo and Kagome come back safely.' Chad thought.

'I know I just met Ichigo, but I pray for him and Kagome's safety. Why is Orihime getting a hug from Daisuke and me? Am I jealous?' Was what Rukia thought.

'Ichigo better not have gotten Kagome hurt from her chasing after him.' Both Uryu and Daisuke thought.

'Ichigo…please be alright. Oh, and of course Kagome too. Does Daisuke care for me a lot*blush* I do like him as much as I like Ichigo, but Kagome likes Ichigo, so I'll Daisuke instead. Rukia better not think about my Daisuke like that.' Was all Orihime could think of.

~With Ichigo and Kagome~

"Remember the time when I pushed you into the water and you were scared because your brother said there were monsters in it. You should have seen the face you pulled, once you found out that there were no monsters in the pool. I thought it was cute that you pouted." Ichigo said remembering back when they were little.

"Shut it Ichigo. That one time was because I didn't know why I believed what my stupid brother said, I guess I didn't think at the time."

"Well you've done many cute things when we were little." Ichigo teased, earning himself a slap on the arm.

"Well you have too, crying when you got hurt, but then you stopped crying when your mother was around. I think you tried to act all cool and macho, which I couldn't help, but laugh."

"That was because my mother made all the bad things go away for me." Ichigo said quietly.

~With Isshin~

"What are they saying, dad?"

"Yuzu, they're talking about the past they shared together."

"Isn't that a sign of love, you cherish and tell the stories of your past to your lover?" Yuzu asks in a cute way.

"Why yes, yes you're right Yuzu honey, they do talk about lovely memories like those." 'I just hope that it's love and not friendship.'

~With Ichigo and Kagome~

"Hey Ichigo?"

"Hm."

"Do you like someone?"

"What?" Ichigo shouts almost jumping up and hitting the ceiling of the closet, while staring at Kagome in shock.

"Well, do you?" She asks quietly.

"First you tell me who you like and I'll tell you."

"I'm only going to give you a description, that's all and you have to guess who he is."

"Okay."

"Well, how should I start…He's funny and cute when he's flustered. He cares for others like his family, friends, and even strangers. He's tall and handsome. Has peach skin and brown eyes that you could get lost in. He always gets mad when people ask if his hair is normal. And he's very brave and will do anything to keep his loved ones safe. That is what I wanted in a guy and he appeared in my life and my dream came true." Kagome says, with a dreamy look on her face.

'Hmmmmmm…he sounds familiar…..'

"Anyways," She gets out of her dream state and faces Ichigo, "What's your crush or love like?"

"Well…..she's hard headed and thick in the skull. She loves danger. Every guy wants her, but for her looks not her personality, but I want her because she's everything I could ever hope for. She likes teasing and playing around with me. She'll do anything to keep all her loved ones out of harm's way. She always gets mad when you insult her friends or family. Hers eyes is the most beautiful features that she has, and I get lost in them every time I make eye contact. That's what I wanted in a girl and she came true and into my life as my best friend."

"Wait, did you say 'best friend'?"

"Mhm." Ichigo says hoping she'll get the hint.

"I'm your best friend right?"

"Yeah…"

"Your only girl best friend?"

"Yep."

'Ichigo likes…me?'

"You like me Ichigo?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you Kagome."

"…."

'Maybe I shouldn't have told her.' Was all Ichigo could think since there was silence in the closet.

~With Isshin and Yuzu along with Karin~

"What's going on?"

"I don't know? Ichigo confessed to his future wife, but she didn't confess back." Isshin said with a look of sadness.

"Maybe it's because you two were forcing her on him, did you ever think about that." Karin said, but you could hear sadness in her voice.

"Ichigo….." Someone said in the closet and it sounded like Kagome.

"Wait! She's about to say something!" Isshin is getting excited now.

"Really!" Yuzu cries out in joy.

~With Ichigo and Kagome~

"Huh?"

"I-I like you too, no, I mean I love you Ichigo." Kagome turns towards Ichigo with a smile on her face.

"Wha-So that description was-?"

"Yep! That description was you, Ichigo."

"I didn't know that I was like a super hero."

"He he, well you are in my book."

"So…that means…." Ichigo trails off with a hopeful look.

"Were official."

"Ye-!" Ichigo was about to shout with glee, but Kagome beat him with a kiss on his lips.

He looked shocked, but the returned it, putting all his feelings towards her in it.

~With Isshin~

"YES! I have a daughter-in-law!" Isshin yells at the top of his lungs and runs to grab Yuzu and they both cry in tears of joy.

"I-I'm so happy that Kagome and Ichigo confessed!"

"Yeah, were all happy Yuzu." Karin says as she went to open the closet door.

~With Ichigo and Kagome~

They both heard the closet door open and broke apart. They then turned to see a smiling Karin. Kagome and Ichigo return the smile and walk out, while holding hands.

Isshin runs towards Kagome and gives her a big hug and then turns to Ichigo, but only to receive a punch in the face.

"You listened in on our conversation in the closet didn't you?" Ichigo questions his family.

"Yep." They all said together and trying to look innocent.

"It's alright Ichigo. I just hope my brother will accept us being together."

"Oh yeah." Ichigo sweat drops while saying that.

~With Daisuke~

"Come on everyone! We have to get to Ichigo's!"

Daisuke and his friends made it to Ichigo's doorstep and knocks on the door.

The opens and they see a crying Isshin who was crying tears of joy.

"Did you hear the news everyone?" Isshin says happily.

"What?"

"Ichigo and Kagome are now boyfriend and girlfriend."

"What!"

After everyone settled down, they all congratulated the new couple, even Daisuke who surprised both Ichigo and Kagome.

He told them that as long as it's his best friend who dating his sister, then he's fine with it. And he knows where Ichigo lives if he brakes his sister's heart.

When everyone was caught up in their own conversations, Ichigo and Kagome both went to sit on the rooftop.

"You know, Ichigo….."

"Hm?"

"This is a romantic spot for couples…."

"Yeah, you're right, Kagome…"

Ichigo grabs Kagome and pulls her to sit in his lap. He then kisses her on the cheek as they both looked up at the stars.

"I love you, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"And I love you, Kagome Shihoin."

They kiss, smile at each other, and stare at the stars as they twinkle in the night.

**~The End~**

**Yachiru Hatake: WOOHOO! This is another story I've done in one day. This is my second friend request story. I hope you enjoyed this story ichigo's- soulreaper-lover and hope you'll also read my other one-shot of Jacob and an OC.**

**Kagome: Read and Review if you like this one!**

**Ichigo: This took the author blood and sweat for you ichigo's-soulreaper-lover and I hope you liked it.**

**Yachiru Hatake: So see you guys in another story!**

**Kagome: Bye!**

**Ichigo: Yeah, bye**

**Yachiru Hatake: Good Bye!**

***They all leave this story***


End file.
